Currently, most terminal devices, especially smart terminals (e.g., smart phone, tablet) have functions of making a call and answering a call. In order to know results of making a call and answering a call by a terminal device, a user generally reads call logs stored by the terminal device to make clear the results of making a call and answering a call by the terminal device. Hence, how to better read the call logs of the terminal device has been a technical research point for those skilled in the art.
With the popularity of operation systems, such as IOS, Windows Phone, up till now, there are generally two cases for the terminal device, i.e., jailbreak and non-jailbreak. The jailbreak means to unlock the operation authority of the user to enable the user to freely remove and write operation status of any areas in the terminal device, and to enable the user to define and install a non-official application program or an application program from a third party. About the non-jailbreak terminal device, a common application program installed by the terminal device has no enough authorities to obtain the call log resources of the system, and cannot obtain a full amount of call logs about the incoming call and the outgoing call. The common application program can only store the call logs outgoing from itself, and then save them in its database. The described common application program may be an application program with a call function, e.g., QQ contact.